


A to Z theories of natural sciences

by REILAVE_H_C



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REILAVE_H_C/pseuds/REILAVE_H_C
Summary: 自然科学二十六题。
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Kudos: 2





	A to Z theories of natural sciences

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写物理学的a to z定律的，但是自己太菜了（。  
> 随便写写，不要当真  
> 定律有错的话请随时纠正  
> 糖刀乱飞，不过自己私心还是糖多一些  
> 正剧汤川和私设汤川混着写，看个开心就好

a  
Action at distance / 超距作用  
汤川学意想不到的是，尽管天各一方，他仍受到内海薰的影响。他思索了许久，只能用阿尔伯特·爱因斯坦口中“鬼魅般的超距作用”来解释这跨越时间和空间维度的影响。

b  
gasification of drikold with Bubble / 干冰气化实验和肥皂水泡泡  
看着眼前笑意盈盈的美人，汤川学觉得这个实验可以成为保留节目。

c  
Coulomb force / 库伦力  
在很多年后的某节物理通识课上，已婚的汤川学教授走下讲台，牵起角落里等他下课的妻子的手，一本正经地向一众女学生们解释正负电荷间相互吸引的库伦力。

d  
Dipole / 偶极子  
汤川学意识到内海薰是自己的另外一面。  
他们就像一对偶极子，截然不同，却异性相吸。

e  
quantum Entanglement / 量子纠缠  
具有量子纠缠效应的两个衰变粒子，注定背道而驰，一别如参商。  
正如内海薰和汤川学，是彼此挚爱，也是一去不返的故人。

f  
green Fluorescent protein / 绿色荧光蛋白  
“薰，你看，在显微镜下这些荧光色的细胞看起来像不像是漫天的星星。”  
汤川学正带着自家恋人看着荧光显微镜下经过基因编辑而转录出荧光蛋白的细胞，在黑暗的背景下，数不清的细胞在蓝光的激发下散发着点点绿色荧光。生物系教授看着平日不苟言笑的隔壁物理系的教授谈起恋爱时就像是没长大的小孩，她不禁感慨万千——  
“恋爱让人变得愚蠢，是真的。”

g  
Germanium / 锗  
“这是锗，32号元素，和你的生日一样。它是碳系半导体元素，比硅的价带更窄。有种说法，锗元素有益于身体健康，比如缓解疲劳，促进新陈代谢等等。”  
“它还是钻石结构。”

h  
Holographic principal / 全息定理  
汤川学教授在纽约的博士生们一直搞不明白，为什么研究方向明明是磁单极子的教授，总会在书架上留几本关于全息定理的研究资料。  
尽管根据全息定理，在具有量子纠缠效应的衰变粒子形成时，爱因斯坦-罗森桥也会随之形成。  
但这种只存在于理论之中，现实中随时会湮灭的虫洞，不可能承载人类穿越时空。

i  
Intuition / 直觉  
“你的直觉是科学理论无法解释的现象。”

j  
Jet lag / 时差  
13个小时。

k  
Kepler’s law / 开普勒定律  
内海薰在一次喝醉酒后向城之内樱子透露，她和汤川学第一次正式的约会是去东京郊外的一个小镇看星星。当时汤川半醉着，缠着她讲了一晚上的开普勒行星定律。

l  
Lenz’s law / 楞次定律  
汤川学无数次在内海薰离他一步之遥时将她推开。  
直到最后一次见面，他没能拉住她的手。

m  
Magnetic Monopole / 磁单极子  
汤川学收到来自内海薰的邮件，除了日常的问候外，她还对他目前进行的研究表示好奇。  
他洋洋洒洒地码了满屏关于磁单极子的介绍，却又一个字一个字删去。  
“见面时再细聊吧。”  
附件里是纽约至东京单程航班的信息。

n  
Non-equilibrium / 不平衡  
在遇到内海薰前，汤川学的世界维持着一种微妙，在他的理解中是合乎逻辑的平衡——一切事物都可以用公式来解释，比如说落叶的抛物线，人摆臂的三角函数曲线，手中咖啡的热扩散定理。  
直到那一天，那个咋咋呼呼的热血女警闯入了第十三实验室，汤川学发现自己无法用公式来解释她的存在。  
很多年后的某一天，汤川学才明白，爱是无法用公式来解答的情感。

o  
Oxidization reaction / 氧化反应  
“所谓烟火，不过是具有不同焰色反应的金属化合物在短时间内猛烈燃烧罢了。”  
烟火大会上，汤川学第一次看到穿着浴衣的内海薰，他红着脸，抬头望着漫天的烟火一本正经地解释着。

p  
Penning effect / 潘宁效应  
“你简直可以代替栗林成为我的助教了。”

q  
Quantum annihilation / 量子湮灭  
当物质与它的反物质相遇时，便会发生完全的质能转换，湮灭成光。  
在某个温和的良夜，汤川学低头亲吻他的妻子，他的光。

r  
Red mercury / 红色水星  
在那个圣诞夜，汤川学第一次意识到，舍不得一个人死的紧张和难过真的能盖过解决难题时带来的兴奋和快乐。

s  
Second law of thermodynamics / 热力学第二定律  
根据热力学第二定律，不可逆热力过程中熵的微增量永远大于零。  
当人的不可逆热力过程进行到最后一步时，便是死亡。  
而我希望能陪你走到熵增的尽头。

——汤川学的婚礼誓词

t  
quantum Tunneling effect / 量子隧穿效应  
在经典物理中，粒子不可能穿过能量高于它的壁垒。  
而在量子物理中，能量-时间不确定性定理使得不可能变成可能，尽管因为过高的位势垒，量子物理中粒子跃迁过壁垒的可能性也极低，几近于零。  
对于汤川学来说，在茫茫人海中，内海薰就是那十万分之三的粒子——她越过那难以逾越的位势垒，终来到自己身边。

u  
heat death of the Universe / 宇宙热寂  
当熵增在宇宙的维度上达到尽头时，时间不复存在，这便是永恒的开始。

v  
accelerated Velocity＞0 / 加速度大于零  
东京成田机场。  
来自大洋彼岸的航班刚刚落地，在金发碧眼的人群中，内海薰一眼就看到那位风尘仆仆的亚裔教授。  
她加速奔向他。

w  
Schrödinger Wave function / 薛定谔波动方程  
在某次连夜执行完任务后，内海薰来到汤川学的课堂上，找到一个角落悄声坐下。  
讲台上的教授正讲着薛定谔的波动方程，看着那在框架内大大小小幅度不一的波浪线，内海薰终于强撑不住睡了过去。  
待到她悠悠醒来时，课室里除了她和汤川之外空无一人。  
汤川默默擦净黑板上的函数和曲线，回头看向睡眼朦胧的女刑警，轻声叹气。  
“忍一会，回家再睡。”

x-y-z  
Cartesian coordinations / 笛卡尔坐标系  
汤川学曾以为，现代科技如此发达，时间与地域的差异已不算什么。比如说，在时不时想起那位女刑警时，他可以通过视讯随时联系到她，看到她，和她聊聊天。  
但是，后来他在成田机场见到那位接机的女刑警，并实实在在地拥抱她的时候，他才明白，原来那条z轴不可或缺。

**Author's Note:**

> 宇宙热寂理论由开尔文提出，我第一次看到是在亲家的《宇宙热寂》里，而亲家是从她的偶像，也是我大学的教授，Prof Brian Cox的纪录片里看到这个理论的，Prof Cox真的超帅，真的。
> 
> 我真的很努力在凑26个字母了，真的，我尽力了。QvQ


End file.
